


'Say "Little House on the Prairie" and I'll shoot you'

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and a patchwork quilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Say "Little House on the Prairie" and I'll shoot you'

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for Parenthetical.

'Dude, really?' Sam looks at Dean incredulously. '_Patchwork?_'

Dean scowls, refusing to meet his eye. 'It's warm, Sam, that's what counts. Anyway, I think it looks kinda nice.'

Sam looks down at the folded quilt. It _does_ look nice, and the abstract blue and grey squares aren't exactly girly. He likes that it's handmade, too, one or two of the careful stitches a little uneven. Jess had a patchwork quilt, he remembers, handed down from her great-grandma.

'We'll take it,' Sam tells the stall owner.

After all, warm is practical. Winchesters pride themselves on being practical.


End file.
